


But You Didn’t.

by silentstories



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Hetalia, M/M, Revolutionary War, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstories/pseuds/silentstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur have been through a lot since they were best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Didn’t.

_Remember when I got sick,  
and made you get **everything** for me…_

 

“Alfred, please get me some pure English tea… Not the normal one, the leaves,” the Brit said, reaching out for that book that was laying underneath his pillow. Bloody hell, that headache really had to stop.  
“Yeah, sure, dude…” Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes softly. He wasn’t even sure how to make tea and Arthur just asked him for it. Weird. He was about to go downstairs to the kitchen, but then the Englishman started to complain again.  
“Why is it so hot in here, you git? Make it colder, Alfred, I’ll die of warmth if you don’t,” Arthur groaned, which made Alfred even more stressed out.  
“Dude… Alright. The heating isn’t even on, you dumbass,” the American said, furrowing his eyebrows as he checked the heating. When he didn’t get a respond, he shrugged it off and put some windows open.  
“ALFRED, TEA, PLEASE!”  
“Calm down, goddamn!” Alfred scoffed as he quickly stumbled (almost tripping) to the kitchen. He improvised about making the tea and just put some of the leaves that Arthur had put in a jar in his favorite cup. He put cold water in the kettle and waited for it. When it was done, he poured the hot water in the cup and put milk in it. He almost burned himself with the hot water, but he didn’t care because he really wanted to be good for the Englishman. He sure was pretty greedy, but what could you do about it… Alfred loved him a lot and he didn’t want to let him down.  
When the tea was finally in Arthur’s hands, he sat down in a chair which didn’t last long before the Englishman complained again.  
“Couldn’t you bring a wet log, or something?”

_I thought you’d **hate** me,  
but you didn’t._

_Remember when I flirted with other people,  
just to make you **jealous**?_

“Come here, darling. You look beautiful today… Is this a new dress?” Arthur asked the girl. Nodding, the girl answered his question.  
“Yes, it is, mister Kirkland,” she answered, her two ponytails moving with her movements. The Brit laughed softly, smiling at her.  
“Don’t call me mister, love. You don’t have to do that,” he whispered, kissing her cheek softly, being aware that his best friend, Alfred was watching from the room upstairs.  
Of course Alfred was watching. He couldn’t stand the girl and then Arthur just decided to date her. He couldn’t tell if he was happy with it, because he kissed the girl, gave her compliments and offered beautiful presents (like dresses, rings, necklaces and flowers). Something he never gave Alfred.  
The girl’s name was Michelle. She was beautiful, natural and obviously loved the Englishman, even his food. And Arthur probably loved her as well. She was his lover through good and bad, rich and poor, happy and sad.  
Alfred hated her. He hated how she looked, how she seduced him. He was his property, not hers.  
The American decided to go over to them when he saw Arthur’s look at him through the window. When he found them outside, playing in the labyrinth, he walked into Arthur, who pushed him out of the way.  
“What are you doing here? Go back to your room, you wanker,” Arthur said, glaring into his eyes, not wearing glasses that time. He sniffled and looked into Arthur’s eyes for the last time, wanting to remember his emerald eyes.  
Alfred ran away.

_I thought you would **leave** me,  
but you didn’t._

_Remember when I took a dare,  
and you told me not to do it,  
but I did,  
and got **injured**?_

“Hey, um, Alfred… Ivan asked me to go into an aeroplane with him… To jump out of it with a parachute…” Arthur mumbled, walking into the living room and sitting down next to the American.  
Alfred shrugged, but when he realized what he just said, he gasped. He looked at Arthur with a frown, stopping the game he was playing on the television. “What did you just say?”  
“Ivan will take me into an aeroplane with parachutes-- Get your feet off the table!” Arthur scoffed, looking at Alfred while tapping his thighs. “Get off!”  
“Dude, you shouldn’t go with /him/. He’ll push you out and kill you. You know what he is like. He’s pretty weird. No one really likes him…” Alfred got his feet off the table and shook his head.  
“Alfred, I’m an adult. I know what’s good and bad for me. And you’re like… a hero, right? You can save me,” Arthur teased.  
“Yeah, I’m the hero… But I can’t fly, you know,” Alfred chuckled, pushing against his shoulder playfully. “When will you go? Will you take that imaginary friend of yours to save you?”  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t bring Flying Mint Bunny in danger, you know. The others don’t deserve to die either. H, I’ll leave after this cup of tea.”  
“W-What?! You’re leaving me after drinking the cup of tea? That’s way too early, you douche,” Alfred said, quickly pulling Arthur in for a hug. He just blushed and tried to push him away, slowly nodding.  
“Yes. I’m sorry, Alfred, but I promised Ivan. You can’t say no to Ivan…” Arthur laughed modestly. He drank his tea slowly (obviously on purpose) before standing up. “I’ll be going now…”  
“Please, Arthur…” Alfred begged, but Arthur shook his head and kissed Alfred’s hair.  
“Don’t worry, Alfred.”  
With those words, he left the house, going to the place where he and Ivan would meet. It was a lie, though. Alfred was worrying a lot. He couldn’t just forget about him and he had a feeling that it wouldn’t go fine for him. And just as he thought that, he heard his phone ringing a few hours later. When he heard from the hospital that Arthur was there with a broken leg, he let out a really small chuckle, but he was still very worried about him.  
A small moment later, Alfred was rushing to the hospital and they led him upstairs, to Arthur’s room. He was sniffling a bit, holding a cup of tea close to him and he sighed quietly when Alfred came in.  
“Don’t—” Arthur started, holding up his hand. Alfred walked closer to him, panting a bit as he put his hands on his shoulders, squeezing him frequently.  
“Are you okay?”

_I thought you’d say “ **I told you so** ”,  
but you didn’t._

_Yes, there were a lot of things you didn’t do,  
but you **put up** with me…_

“You bloody git, what are you doing with my food?!” Arthur asked, looking at the American guy who was trying to grab a plastic bag to put the burned scones in there. Alfred bit his lip and looked at it.  
“I just w-wanted to save them f-for later,” he lied, smiling some angelic smile at Arthur and the Brit just shook his head, already noticing it.  
“Why are you even lying to me? I didn’t educate you this terrible, right? I never lied to you, I never broke promises…” Arthur went on and on about how he educated Alfred when he was little.  
“Stop it, I know that you educated me fine, dude, you don’t have to tell me something I already know,” the American said, sighing. “Your food is horrible, I’m sorry.”  
“YOU LOVED MY FOOD,” Arthur shouted.  
“Yeah, like, ten years ago,” Alfred giggled, shrugging a bit.  
“I hate you so much, Alfred,” Arthur mumbled, sitting down next to him on another chair. Alfred shook his head with a tiny smile, knowing that he was obviously lying.  
“You liar. You don’t hate me.”

_**Loved** me…_

Alfred collapsed next to Arthur, panting quietly as he slowly put his glasses off since he couldn’t really see anything through them because they were studded. Arthur slid closer against him, pulling the blankets across them.  
“That was bloody amazing,” Arthur breathed, leaning up to kiss Alfred’s lips again, pretty gently, like the gentleman he was.  
“It was,” Alfred whispered into Arthur’s mouth, smiling as they both pulled away at the same time. He closed his eyes for a second while the Brit watched what Alfred was doing. He opened his eyes and smiled again.  
“I love you so much,” Arthur continued, looking up at him with a smile. “I can’t even explain it. I adore you.”  
“I love you too, Arthur,” Alfred mumbled.  
They closed their eyes and they slowly fell asleep, thinking about each other and dreaming about their future.

_And **protected** me._

“Watch the movie with me… C’mon, dude, it’s The Grudge! THE GRUDGE! Why would I watch that alone? It will scare the shit out of me, bro!” Alfred panicked, tugging onto the sleeve of the Brit. Arthur shook his head.  
“No, I don’t want to watch a movie with you, I have better things to do…” he sighed, looking at Alfred, biting his lip at the pout.  
“Please, please, please, please, please, please--”  
“OK, FINE!” Arthur groaned, pushing Alfred down on the couch as they got ready for the movie.  
When Arthur had put the DVD into the DVD player, he turned around, just to see Alfred clutching onto a pillow.  
“It’s so scary!” he cried out, pouting into the pillow.  
Arthur sat down next to him, pushing the play-button. He sat back and crossed his legs, rolling his eyes at Alfred’s cries. When Alfred moved closer to him, he swallowed his spit deeply and his cheeks were colored red.  
“Don’t sit so close to me.”  
“BUT IT’S SCARY!” Alfred cried out, hiding his face into Arthur’s neck, who’s cheeks colored even more.  
Halfway through the movie, Alfred was finally watching it properly without hiding his face into Arthur’s neck or the pillow. He let out a quiet laugh.  
“It’s pretty funny, I was totally not scared, dude,” Alfred giggled.  
A jump scare came on and even Arthur let out a tiny gasp, pulling Alfred close to him, who was shivering again.  
“S-SAVE ME FROM THE MONSTER!” he sniffled, hiding his face over and over again and Arthur wrapped his arms around him, ready to pull him closer when he had to.

_There were lots and lots of things that I wanted to make up,  
when you **returned** …_

Alfred pointed his rifle at Arthur, looking sternly and licking his lips to concentrate more. It was pretty dark and rainy at that moment. They were soaked and cold, but they didn’t care about it. Arthur bit onto his teeth, looking at him from quite a distance, squeezing his hands around his rifle.  
“Hey Britain, all I want is my freedom! I’m no longer a child, nowhere your little brother! From now on, consider me independent!” Alfred shouted, squeezing his eyes a bit to look at him, biting his teeth as well, a low growl coming out of his throat.  
Arthur’s heart crunched as the tears in his eyes were starting to become visible for everyone. He watched his “best friend”, sort of “little brother” and he sniffled a little bit. He breathed quietly, shivering as he held out his rifle and started running over to Alfred, who was standing straight again. The American gasped at the quick movement and it happened in a blink.  
Arthur put the bayonet right across the barrel of Alfred’s rifle. A loud noise came from it and just seconds later, Alfred’s rifle was slashed away by Arthur’s rifle.  
Pants came from Arthur’s mouth, as he pointed the rifle at Alfred’s face, who wasn’t amazed by anything that had happened in those minutes. He looked at Arthur with contracted eyebrows, obviously mad.  
“I won’t allow… You idiot, why can’t you follow anything through to the end?!” Arthur shouted. Alfred’s soldiers were focused on Arthur and someone told them to aim at him. Alfred himself opened his mouth and his eyes widened when he heard that. Arthur panted harder, but suddenly, he pulled back a bit. He lowered his rifle and looked into Alfred’s eyes, who looked straight back at him.  
“There’s no way that I can shoot you…” Arthur stopped for a moment. “I can’t.”  
The Brit let his rifle fall down on the ground and a few seconds later, he dropped on his knees with closed eyes, one hand in front of his face.  
“Why? Damnit, why?! It’s not fair!” Arthur sobbed, shoulders shaking and stuttering.  
“You know why,” Alfred said softly, looking down on him.  
A flashback between Alfred when he was young and Arthur was seen by both of them for just a few seconds before Alfred became pretty frosty again.  
“What happened… I remember when you were great,” Alfred said through Arthur’s sobs. He didn’t care much about Arthur anymore.  
He turned around and walked away.

_But you **didn’t**._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first work on Archive Of Our Own. I’ll be posting this on Wattpad and Tumblr as well. My account on Wattpad is silentnotes and my account on Tumblr is worshippinghetalia (my icon is a drawing of America).  
> Michelle in this story is Seychelles. I know that it isn’t really her human name since no one knows that, but I saw that this is like a nickname.  
> This was made for itshitsuzen (Tumblr) who made a beautiful “collage” with the italicized words in this one shot.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! ~


End file.
